The Mysterious DeVeau
by Sweetgrl8403
Summary: Raoul and Christine move to New York 8 years after marriage. The aristocratic couple attend the most aristocratic parties, however there is one person who throws the most lavish parties in New York and yet nobody knows who he is and Christine and Raoul are finally invited.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

1890

Ever since the move to New York, Christine's husband tried desperately to fit in amongst the wealthiest. Since he was a royal from France, everyone was intrigued when they met him. She stood quietly in the background at the small gatherings that the two attended, as he sipped back his champagne and entertained everyone with his American jokes while they laughed at his French accent.

The two were childless since their marriage 8 years prior. The loss of one pregnancy very early in their marriage made Christine unable to have any more children and she no longer wanted to try despite her husband's efforts. He drowned his sorrows by moving them across the ocean after the death of his mother to start over. Ever since their move with their royal money, every other night was another party. But it was one hot July day when an invitation arrived for another party that would change everything.

Christine remained sitting in a chaise lounge on their front porch, listening to the faint sound of the city life that was miles away. Raoul came dashing up to the porch from the mail carrier and yelled enthusiastically,

"We finally have been invited!" She closed her eyes and wondered what party it was this time.

"To where?" she asked opening up her eyes to a slight summer breeze.

"To the DeVeau party! You should know that ever since we moved here, this mysterious DeVeau always throws the best parties on his giant estate. But the best part about it is that everyone important is invited and yet, nobody knows who he is! Isn't that marvelous?!" He said practically shouting and singing as he opened the screen door and marched loudly into the house. She sighed to herself and thought about another party, the thought exhausted her.

Going inside, she saw the invitation sitting on the front table by the front door. Raoul had already gone upstairs to change for a small get together the two were going to that evening. Christine looked at the invitation, it was just plain white and handwritten in elegant black handwriting. There was nothing special about it, so she wondered what was so special about these parties. She had heard of people speak of how his parties were absolutely over the top. A lot of music and dancing and wild shenanigans going on. But as Raoul had stated earlier, the man who threw the parties remained absolutely mysterious.

Later that evening, they sat at a small house party of their two closest friends and chatted amongst the ten others in the parlor as Americans called their main entertaining room. Raoul couldn't hold back his excitement to his friends to let them know that they had been invited to the DeVeau party. The couple that was hosting the party was a Mr. and Mrs. Goldsmith from England and they instantly said that they had been to DeVeau's parties and that he was an ex-murderer who inherited his entire father's fortune and remains anonymous to conceal his identity but loves to party. He parties amongst everyone and yet no one knows who he is.

"Oh that's ludicrous!" Christine said with a smile taking another sip of her wine. When she had too much to drink, she usually said things she should keep to herself and Raoul gave her a little jab in the ribs and a little smile.

"It's true I tell you." Mr. Goldsmith told her with a smile. "If you can pick out who he is amongst the crowd, then he will give you a personal tour of his entire estate, and I tell you, I would love to tour that estate, so large and full of mystery." Mrs. Goldsmith's butler filled Christine's wine glass back up as she smiled and said,

"If I find out who DeVeau really is, I will let each of you know his secrets. However my loving husband comes first in knowing." She said smiling at Raoul. She really hated becoming this way, however it was almost as if she didn't party and drink her wine, Raoul found her rather boring. He enjoyed the party life and seeing his usually quiet wife, actually speak about what was on her mind.

A mystery guest to their group was a younger woman, a distant friend of Mrs. Goldsmith. Mrs. Goldsmith told Christine earlier that evening she was a spinster named Lizzie Bowen. Everyone in the group was under the age of 30 and this woman was the only unmarried one and very beautiful. She stood up and walked over to the piano with her martini and said,

"I've met the famous DeVeau." The group quieted down and someone said,

"Really?" She took a sip from her glass and replied,

"Yep. My tip for you DeChagny is to remember that every party he gives is a masquerade. Everyone wears a mask of some sort. If you don't wear a mask, you don't get in." Christine didn't like masquerade parties. Ever since she was in Paris and the last masquerade she attended 9 years ago turned out to be disastrous, she didn't ever go to another one. Her buzz quickly turned into sobriety as she heard the words masquerade. But then she remembered that this was New York and everything here was different and her past was behind her. She was a different person here in America.

"Well we will see how it all turns out." Raoul said taking a sip of his wine. Christine placed her glass down by a nearby table and Raoul drank his down in one gulp and announced that they would have to leave for the evening. He could tell that his wife was a little on edge and he wanted to take her home.

When they arrived back to their house, she saw the invitation still sitting on the front table.

"How do you feel about going to a party of a murderer's?" She asked looking up from the invitation and seeing Raoul taking off his hat placing it down. He sighed and walked over to her placing his hands on her shoulders.

"I think that woman is crazy. She claims to know this DeVeau, how would she know him? Nobody knows him." She smiled up at him, despite how uneasy she felt, just his touch alone was enough to reassure her.

"If I thought it was dangerous, I would never consider placing you in that danger." She placed her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. She took in his smell, it was the same smell he always had even as a child. She breathed deep and smiled, this was the safest place she ever had been and she was so grateful that she was able to be in his embrace.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I have decided to redo Chapter 2. The first part is the same, and even though we all can guess who DeVeau is, I didn't want him to reveal himself to Christine right away. On to the next!**

Chapter 2

The rest of the week flew by and before Christine could realize it, Saturday had arrived. She sat in her hairdresser's chair and listened to her hairdresser tell her how lucky she was to be going to the great DeVeau's party. Placing a headband into her loose hair, she looked at herself in the mirror and realized how modern her hair was. She thought about her dress that she was going to wear, a red gown with beads and sequins that would sparkle the whole party. She was a little nervous since it was cut a little lower than she preferred in the chest and revealed her shoulders.

Regardless of how people who found out she was going to a DeVeau party were envious, she was nervous and wished she wasn't going. What if Raoul was wrong and he was a murderer? Was that why masks were required? She just didn't understand any of it, and she kept trying to analyze it instead of being a socialite and getting excited about it.

That evening, her dress was on and her gloves were pulled up to her elbows. Raoul had his tuxedo on and their carriage pulled up to a giant building. This was the largest estate in America that she had ever seen and the gardens and fountains surrounding the front were exquisite. Their carriage waited in line until finally what seemed as an eternity, they were at the front door. Christine's heart pounded in her chest as she stepped out and looked up at the giant door. Music floated out as the door was opened and she stepped in. The music was very loud and masks were everywhere. She placed her hand upon her red mask as Raoul led her through the hallway and into a large room where drinks were everywhere and people were laughing and dancing wildly to a faster paced music she had never heard before. Raoul smiled at her and yelled,

"Isn't this great?" She smiled at him and he placed a drink in her hand. Something made a popping sound and confetti was everywhere. The crowd went wild and started shouting for more, and more appeared. This was something she had never seen before and she started to relax and enjoy what was happening around her. Raoul began to pull her again and led her into another room which was where the music was coming from. People danced wildly like they had in the previous room and she noticed that there was a pool in the middle. The room was surrounded by glass and she could see the night sky through the party. Raoul led her up the stairs and onto a balcony overlooking the rest of the crowd. They finally found an empty table and sat down.

"What do you think?" Raoul said smiling and grabbing another drink at a passing waiter. Christine smiled and replied,

"I don't know what to think, I have never seen anything like it before." As she and Raoul continued to talk, she was unaware of one of the thousands of masked figures staring at her. Would tonight be his entrance, he might lose her if he didn't reveal himself to his party. But yet, that would take away the mystery of his parties that he so much adored. Raoul finally excused himself to use the facilities and the mysterious DeVeau who had thought about this moment since he had seen his love in the newspaper. He had to do something. Before he could control himself, he found himself walking towards her. Christine turned to see a tall man with a formed fitting tuxedo with a long black coat that hung to the floor. A small gold crown in the shape of leaves crowned his slicked back black hair and a shining gold mask to match.

"I'm glad you were able to come tonight Mrs. DeChagny, I am DeVeau." She smiled, rolled her eyes and replied,

"So you mean to tell me that if you are truly the mysterious DeVeau, you are going to reveal yourself to me so easily? Who are you and how do you know my name?" She said admiring his gracious movements as he sipped on his cognac. He took a small breath in and replied,

"I'm one of the most powerful men in New York, I know everybody in this city. Anyone worth knowing that is." She took a note of his slight French accent and replied,

"You're French I see." He smiled beneath his gold mask and holding up a gloved finger said,

"Now that's where you're wrong. I am now a full blooded American. Are you?" She looked down and then looked back up,

"Not yet. However my husband and I are hoping to be."

"Oh yes, you're husband. Such a clever boy he is."

"You know my husband?" She asked quizzically.

"Why yes, I have met him quite some time ago. The fact is, I really don't see how you two are together. He loves to run with the party crowd, and you are more of the quiet type, until that is you've had more than your fair share of wine. Which reminds me, would you like another?" He said taking note of her empty glass. Something about this man's grace and smoothness in his voice made her quite uneasy. She kept looking around for Raoul who was nowhere to be found, however she thought that if he didn't come soon, she would faint with dizziness from this man's smooth voice. She leaned heavily into her chair and replied,

"No thank you." The two remained quiet for a moment while he took the rest of his cognac in one big gulp and placed it on the small table.

"So why have you decided to reveal yourself to me so easily, when people come to many of your parties not knowing who you are." He sat down in Raoul's seat across from her at the table and pointed to the crowd below dancing wildly.

"Those people down there are not classy enough to know me. You sat here with your husband, sipping on your wine. When he left, you continued to sit here like a lady with elegance. I only surround myself personally with people of elegance. Those people down there, they are people who have to be invited in order to surround myself with sophistication." She looked at him with confusion and he saw Raoul in the distance talking to someone and asked her,

"Do you want to know more of my secrets?" She didn't respond and he laid down a small card on the table,

"If your curiosity gets the better of you, come back alone and you will see a world you have never known." He walked away swiftly and she picked up the card that just said _The Mysterious DeVeau_ placed it in her red sequined pocketbook.

Raoul returned to the table and said,

"Turns out there are more people that we know over there. Come on darling, let's go over." She grabbed his arm before he could fully walk away and asked,

"Did you see someone over here with me at the table?" Raoul looked around slowly and said,

"No I did not. Why?" Christine's thoughts ran wild as she looked around without a trace of the man who had just approached her.

"Are you all right?" Raoul asked staring at his wife with concern.

"Yes, I'm fine. Nevermind that I asked, let's just go over to your friends." He took her hand and they went off to talk to some more people.

DeVeau watched from high above, there was a room surrounded by glass overlooking the entire pool area. He sat in the dark, just watching his party guests and of course, Christine as she chatted amongst the others and looked around uneasily. She was looking for him. He smiled to himself, for he would stop at nothing to have her back.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

DeVeau sat at his desk with his assistant sitting in front of him. The two were paying the bills of his estate with revenue he had brought in from his Metropolitan Opera. He was one of the wealthy businessmen who owned the opera house but was able to keep himself anonymous, with his well-paid assistant speaking for him.

"Sir, I need the money for the electric already." DeVeau sighed behind his mask and replied,

"James is it time for that already?"

"It is sir." DeVeau wrote another check and handed to the man across the desk. James stood up and closed the office door so no one could hear what he was about to ask his boss. DeVeau looked up and watched him walk back to his seat wondering what he was going to ask.

"How do you want me to set up your meeting with Mrs. DeChagny? I know you mentioned that it was something that needed to be discussed soon." DeVeau sat back in his chair putting his hands behind his head and replied,

"Yes, I have been thinking about it too. Maybe we should bring her to my private sitting room. Decorate it with all sorts of flowers. I want flowers to cover every surface." James began writing all of this down and asked,

"Any particular kind, Sir?" DeVeau clicked his tongue in thought and replied,

"Roses, and only red ones." He thought back to when he used to send her a rose after each of her performances

"When did you invite her to come?"

"Tomorrow." James hid his panic and stood up.

"Is there anything else I should know before I get to work and post these checks?" DeVeau stood up as well and said,

"Don't tell anyone else about this." He handed James some money and the assistant left the private office. DeVeau got a faraway look and walked over to the window to stare down at the open field of his estate. The cool spring breeze blew the trees and the sky didn't have a cloud in it. DeVeau wished that he could take Christine on a walk down there tomorrow after their initial meeting.

Christine sat on their back porch turning the invitation over and over. The writing looked familiar but it couldn't have been familiar. She was intrigued to accept the mysterious DeVeau's invitation, especially since a few days before her husband embarked on a ship to cross the ocean to visit his father. Christine couldn't handle crossing the ocean, when they moved across to America she was so sick the entire way that it continued on even after she had arrived. Raoul decided it would be best if she stayed behind, and Christine didn't mind due to the fact that she would get a small break in all the parties they always attended.

However this invitation wasn't to a party, at least not a large one. She was invited to come at three in the afternoon. She jumped nervously as the cool breeze blew over her glass of lemonade and broke it on the ground. Looking out at the setting sun, she could only wonder what was going to happen tomorrow. She rang her bell and the maid appeared in the screen door.

"Can I help you ma'am?" Christine stood up and replied,

"I'm going to take a ride, and my glass was blown over."

"I'll get it right away ma'am." Christine smiled and replied,

"Thank you." Christine walked through the large yard to the stable. She stood in the barn and patted her white horse, Fidelio. She began to saddle her horse and decided that she wanted to ride out to DeVeau's estate and see what she could figure out without a party. As she rode out of the barn, the sky began to get a little cloudy as if a summer storm was developing in the distance. She paid no attention to the weather and took off towards the DeVeau estate.

An hour later, thunder was rumbling and she slowed Fidelio down to a walk while she was greeted by a gardener. He was an older man with a kind face,

"May I help you ma'am?" He asked taking his hat off and wiping his brow. Christine smiled at him and looked at the enormous estate that sat behind him.

"Why yes, I was looking for Mr. DeVeau." The old man furrowed his brow and asked,

"Do you have an appointment?" She smiled again at him and replied,

"I just need to find somewhere to leave my horse in the storm." The man didn't question anymore and walked her and her horse to the guest stables. He then walked her along the path to the front door where James was just stepping out. He looked up to see Christine approaching and greeted her,

"Hello Mrs. DeChagny, I haven't seen you or your husband in quite a long time."

"Well hello James, it is nice to see you again. What are you doing here?"

"I work here, quite the contrary, what are you doing here?"

"I am here to see Mr. DeVeau." James laughed and replied,

"You weren't invited until tomorrow."

"So you must have been invited tomorrow as well?" She asked.

"I work for Mr. DeVeau, I know everything that happens around here."

"Well, since you're such a high employee, please tell him I came to meet with him." James laughed and replied,

"He's not going to meet with you today."

"Well, I will wait right here until he does. However, tell him I would rather wait inside and out of the storm." She boldly walked past him and opened the large heavy door. James' mouth dropped open as she did what she did and he quickly ran to the older gardener and urgently asked,

"Have you seen DeVeau?" The man looked at him and replied,

"The last time I saw him was a couple hours ago working on that broken railing on the eastern side of the main house." James took off running as a crackling thunder rumbled above them and the old man headed for the greenhouse. He reached the eastern part of the estate where the broken railing to the lower balcony was. He looked up and saw a hammer and an open box of nails. Lightning flashed in the dark sky and James quickly grabbed the hammer and the box and took off towards DeVeau's private workshop.

He finally reached the barn and pushed open the door against the wind and found DeVeau inside standing at the work bench sawing pieces of wood. When the door slammed behind James, DeVeau jumped and turned around,

"Good Lord James, what are you doing out here?" DeVeau adjusted his crooked mask and wiped his hands on his faded trousers and tucked his shirt back into his suspenders.

"Well Sir, Mrs. DeChagny is here." The thunder cracked again and DeVeau asked loudly,

"What did you say?"

"I said, Christine DeChagny is here and insists on seeing you!" Panic came over the left side of DeVeau's face and he quickly threw down his tools and ran out the door. James followed but struggled to keep up with DeVeau's tall legs and quick run.

Christine was admiring the large hallway she was standing in. It was the same hallway she stood in the last time, except this time no one was in it. She looked inside the doors that were off the hallway and found a quaint little room with a fireplace, sofas and chairs. She left the door open and took a seat on one of the plush sofas. The lightning flashed out the window and soon she heard the rain start. The house was very quiet besides the storm outside which surprised Christine considering how large it was.

"Where did she go into the house?" DeVeau yelled through the soaking rain at James who was still running behind him.

"She went in the front door and then I came and got you." DeVeau ran around the side and came up to the front door soaked all the way through his clothes. He pushed open the heavy double doors into the dark hallway which the lightning lit up for a brief moment and he saw his tea room door open. James stood at the door and closed it, soaked and panting from their long run and watch DeVeau stalk down the hallway and look through the open door closing it behind him.

Christine was standing and looking out at the storm when she heard the door slam behind her. She turned around to see a soaking wet man in a familiar white half mask standing in the doorway. His clothes indicated that he was working and she had never seen him so disheveled.

"Erik, what are you doing here?" She asked loudly, almost shouting and leaning against the window trying not to faint at his appearance. He walked towards her not saying anything and she leaned even farther against the window, as if she was being haunted by his ghost.

"Oh Christine, I live here. I am DeVeau." She shook her head and replied,

"No, you can't be. You died. I saw it; I read it in the newspapers. They found your body underground with your house."

"No, they found a body. Obviously it was not mine." She stepped closer and touched his wet shirt, feeling his very live body underneath. She lowered her eyebrows.

"I don't understand." Afraid to touch her as he was all those years ago, he stood stiffly in front of her and replied,

"I was going to tell you tomorrow. But you obviously insisted on coming today."

"Not a day passed where I didn't think of you at least once." She said. DeVeau was surprised to hear this, but remembered their last night together. He thought that she would stay with him after the intimate moments they shared, but Christine made it clear that she felt pressured and couldn't refuse to marry Raoul, despite her feelings for Erik.

However, he didn't want her to leave once he poured his feelings out once again to her. Instead he lightened to mood to at least offer her something that could possibly make her stay.

"Would you like a tour?" She looked at him quizzically for a moment and slowly replied with a slight smile,

"That sounds all right."

"But first," he said backing up towards the door, "I need to change." She smiled again and looked at her feet as the thunder rumbled again and replied,

"I'll wait here."


End file.
